1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to protection circuits, and particularly to an over-heat protection circuit for a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
A service life of an electrical component, such as a CPU, is influenced by an operation temperature of the electrical component. However, the higher the frequency the electrical component operates, the more heat the electrical component generates, thereby reducing the service life of the electrical component.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.